Just Because
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Beckett is stuck the precinct because of paperwork. Will a flurry of gifts from a certain author brighten her day? Season 5. One-Shot.


_AN: I don't own Castle. Okay so this is my second Valentine's Day Castle story. It takes place sometime in Season 5 and replaces the Valentine's Day episode. Enjoy!_

* * *

Katherine Beckett hurries into the precinct. A small groan escapes from between her lips as she watches Captain Victoria Gates bustle over to her side. The way that the older woman was clutching a wad of papers was obviously a bad sign. It was February the 14th and unlike the entire world her day had been far from romantic. After waking up on the wrong side of the bed she had done up her shirt buttons in the wrong holes. She had then stumbled downstairs in search of a coffee, which she had found and spilt all down her shirt. Castle had been stuck on the phone with his publisher and ex wife Gina since she woke up so she hadn't even had the opportunity to speak with him. After signalling that she was off to work she had left his loft and made her way down to the precinct, which was where she was now.

"Oh Detective Beckett I knew that you would be here today. You, like myself, don't worry about immature things like Valentine's Day. We just worry about the task at hand." Gates' voice booms through Beckett's ears.

"Yes Sir. Immature…" Beckett's voice trails off as her eyes roll slightly.

Gates leans in closer to the detective as she holds out the papers. "Here's the paperwork for the last case that we just tied up. There is a bit more then usual considering that Detective Ryan couldn't commit."

Beckett knew exactly what Jenny had planned for Ryan today and she knew how much she craved to be doing that with Castle. She takes the papers from Gates and lays them on her desk after sitting down. Beckett's eyes make their way over to the paperwork but they are soon wavered as she feels Gates' hand tap her on the shoulder. She turns around promptly considering that she didn't want to be kept back tonight. She knew that Castle could improve the day and she didn't want to risk losing that.

"Detective just one questios quickly. Where is Mr Castle? He doesn't ever seem to miss days at the precinct."

"There's no cases today Sir. I don't think he enjoys paperwork."

"Oh I should make him do some someday. Well he would probably just stuff it up." She lets off a few tut, tut, tuts before leaving the detective to her work.

Katherine looks down at the wad of paper and bangs her head against the top of it. Could this day get any worse?

X-X-X-X

_Murdered due to fatal jealousy…_

Beckett's biro swirls over the page leaving blue scrawl in its wake. She had been working at this paperwork for the last couple of hours and she wasn't getting anywhere. Everywhere and everyone seemed to care about the ins and outs of the case that they had just solved. She was in the middle of doing a record for the DA when she feels someone tapping on her shoulder. Kate swirls around and looks directly towards a man. Detective James Renzo she presumes. The man was holding a rose.

_What the hell does he want?_

"Hey Detective Beckett this came to the precinct and it's for you. I have no idea who it's from but I was told to give it to you."

Kate takes the rose and smiles slightly at James. She was relieved that it wasn't from him. That would have been so awkward. "Thanks."

The detective walks away from her but the woman's attention had already shifted to the flower in her hand. She twirls it around a few times before sniffing it. She was subtle with her movements though. Katherine knew that Gates could be watching over her shoulder.

Her fingers move over to the note that was strapped to the flower. She turns over the paper that had her name written in pink pen on the front. On the back of the note was the same pink swirly writing. It read:

_Detective Beckett,_

_If I had a rose for every time that I thought of you I would be walking through my garden forever. _

Beckett blushes the slightest bit as her eyes roll at the pick up line. She knew only one person was capable of something like this. Castle. Maybe this day of looking up...

X-X-X-X

About an hour after the rose had arrived Kate was still slaving away at the paper work. Her eyes were glancing at the red flower that she had put in one of the break room's water glasses and she couldn't help but think of Castle. Her fingers were wrapped around the stem of her rose and she was slowly twisting it thoughtfully.

"Detective Beckett I'm Detective Sterling and I have this for you. It came into the precinct and I was told to give it to you."

A young girl with wavy black hair stood before the detective with a heart shaped box in her hands. Kate takes the box and nods curtly at the girl.

_What is Castle up to now?_

She questions herself quietly as she unties the pink ribbon which was done up around the box. It comes undone quickly and she lifts the lid off revealing a variety of chocolates. They look damn expensive, like something that the Detective could never afford. As she holds the lid higher a piece of paper falls out. It was white and rectangular like the first one but the text was a different shade of pink and it looks like it was from a stencil. A heart was around the first letter to each word and it looks like it had taken ages to do. Her eyes focus on the sheet as she reads.

_Katherine,_

_You remind of me of a box of chocolates. Why? Well I like exploring all of you in the same way I explore each of the flavours in the box._

Okay so the pick up lines were getting worse but the gifts were getting better. She could give that to Castle. She lifts out a chocolate heart and bites into it. The taste of raspberries and white chocolate erupts into her mouth. As she takes a second piece she can't help but smile. This would have to be a lot of effort.

X-X-X-X

"Delivery for Detective Beckett." Esposito's voice booms out and Beckett is begrudgingly shaken out of her work. She looks over at the Latino detective who was walking closer to her side clutching a small tissue paper wrapped tube.

"What's that Espo?" Beckett's reply is halfhearted as she still fails to stop doing her paperwork all together. She did have to get it finished.

"I don't know. It arrived at the precinct and by the look of the tag it seems to be addressed to you." His voice was reminiscent of a schoolboy discussing sex.

She reaches her arm out and snatches the gift from him. "Thanks Javi."

Javier's eyes scan over her desk, which seemed to be littered with gifts. "You seem to be very spoiled this Valentine's Day. Castle huh? He must have money to burn."

Beckett rolls her eyes. "Maybe he's just nice. Have you bought anyone anything this Valentine's Day?"

Esposito shakes his head.

"Well then leave Castle alone, 'kay?"

The male detective leaves the female to open her gift. The tissue paper is discarded to reveal a small tube of Chanel lipstick.

"Gee Castle these things aren't cheap." Beckett whisper's softly as she removes the gold lid and swirls the lipstick open. After snapping it shut she reads the note.

_Kate,_

_Don't get me wrong I love all of your curves but your smile has to be my favourite._

X-X-X-X

Next up a steaming cup of coffee appears on her desk. It had a note sticky taped to the side. Castle's writing swirled back and forth along the paper and it comforted her in some bizarre way. She sips the frothy espresso before turning to the note.

_Detective,_

_You're like a cup of coffee. You keep me up all night._

Beckett chuckles. That was true and she was definitely planning on doing that tonight.

X-X-X-X

Kate's eyes gaze warily at the time on the screen of her iPhone. After lightly pressing the home button the time had filled the screen and shown her that it was almost time to go back to Castle's loft. The cop feared that the time would magically revert if she weren't careful. This day was painstakingly long and it was only made worse with all of the harsh glances that Gates had flashed at her through the window.

_There last one. Finally done with this God damn paper work._

Kate signs her name with a loopy 'K' before slamming the cover page on the papers and standing up. Beckett pulls on her coat and watches as a small container clutters to the floor. It was a box, like from a Jeweller, and she could tell who it was from. Kate leans over and picks it with one hand whilst still clutching the paperwork in the other. She works her nails under the clasp and pops the box open. A beautiful necklace lay in the box on the soft-pillowed base. At the end of the silver chain lay a single charm. It had the letters B&amp;C intertwined and was studded with diamonds. She gazes at it intently thinking of the cost before noticing the note that was tucked beneath the lid. She pulls it out and reads it quietly to herself.

_Katherine Beckett,_

_Ever since I first saw you standing before me I was a mixture of intimidated and allured. You looked like a tough nut to crack and you even admitted that yourself. The many layers of the Kate Beckett onion, I think I've peeled back a few of those._

_I've never had someone so important to share a Valentine's Day with so this is a first. I hope you've enjoyed the gifts and the pick up lines._

_I love you Katherine and I hope we get to spend many more days of banter and nights of passion together. _

_Forget Brangelina, Caskett is the new power couple._

_Happy Valentine's Day beautiful, love always,_

_Richard Castle_

The writing was a swirly heartfelt mess and her heart skips a few beats as she gazes at the note. She clutches it to her heart and smiles softly before heading towards Gates' office to drop off the paper work. Richard Castle had really made Valentine's Day and she was going to make sure he knew that tonight.

With a suggestive smile forming on her lips the young cop makes her way out of the precinct. Her bag was slightly weighed down with the excess gifts but as if she cared about that now. She had other things to think about, mostly the feelings of love that she had towards a very special author.

**-~ HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY 2015 -~**

* * *

_AN: I hope you enjoyed! Review to share the Valentine's Day love!_


End file.
